Computer servers often comprise a chassis containing many identical computing cartridges. Each cartridge may have one or more central processing units (CPUs), an onboard controller, a programmable logic device (PLD), and various other hardware components, along with their corresponding software/firmware programs. After each component is individually developed, there comes a time for system integration, which may involve hardware debugging.